


your charms are in a clear glass bottle

by vv4hns



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, on hiatus till further notice!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12549384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vv4hns/pseuds/vv4hns
Summary: JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)i'm guanlinsexual then





	1. jihoon voice: i'm ANGRY

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
what the fuck is a monthsary and why does **** ****** have his head stuck so far up his boyfriend's ass

ong's bae (@realdefdanik)  
jihoon you know i follow u right

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
die

bae jinold (@uwishiwasurbae)  
what's going on??

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
our resident furry asked me to cover his shift at the last minute because he has to celebrate his "monthsary" with his bf

bae jinold (@uwishiwasurbae)  
at least we'll be working together

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
jinyoung ily but all i wanted to do today was watch the good place and eat my body weight in chicken

bae jinold (@uwishiwasurbae)  
just blackmail daniel-hyung for extra pay or something to make sure it's worth it

ong's bae (@realdefdanik)  
i hate u guys sm

bae jinold (@uwishiwasurbae)  
i hate sm too... #JUSTICEFORF(X)

 

sunmi is GAY (9)

jaehwan: a big hetero hello to you all

minhyun: Can you not just say hello like a normal person?

jaehwan: hi minhyun-hyung <3 :D

minhyun: Hello.

minhyun: By the way, congratulations on your 3rd month with Seongwoo, Daniel.

daniel: thanks, minhyun-hyung!! :D

seongwoo: thanks, minhyun! 

jihoon: i'm covering your shift out of the GOODNESS of my own heart

jihoon: idc about your monthsary or whatever

jihoon: if you come to the cafe i think seungwan baked some extra cookies and you can have them but whatever

seongwoo: aw jihoonie <3

seongwoo: we know you're secretly a softie

daniel: JIHOONIE <333

jisung: Congratulations, guys! 

jisung: Jihoon, didn't I see you baking on your Snapchat story just now?

jihoon: nO

jihoon: wrong park jihoon

sungwoon: o shit jisung just #Exposed soft!jihoon

 

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
furry0 h yynug

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
thnksak u

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
i tr euly owe u,,.;

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
i think i jsysrt DIED nad went to heave vn

your resident mom friend (@yoonjumma)  
What happened, Jihoon?

bae jinold (@uwishiwasurbae)  
jihoon was working the counter when he saw 

bae jinold (@uwishiwasurbae)  
and i quote

bae jinold (@uwishiwasurbae)  
"a fucKING ANGEL DESCENDED FROM THE HEAVENS... GOD'S GIFT TO SOUTH KOREA"

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
u know what

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
he's god's gift to the world 

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
i think i might b in luv 

bae jinold (@uwishiwasurbae)  
didn't you say you were straight for sejeong

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
stfu i'm bi

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
you aren't much better 

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
"i'm so gay" *sees kyulkyung* "nvm"

bae jinold (@uwishiwasurbae)  
stfu i'm kyulkyungsexual only

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
i'm guanlinsexual then

Hwang Minhyun (@emperorhwang)  
Oh so his name is Guanlin?

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
ya it'll be park guanlin soon enough but

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
i think he's from overseas.. he has an accent... how ADORABLE

usa name (@hasaengun)  
isn't that name like..chinese

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
thank u to the chinese gods for blessing us

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
omg ok he's staring at his coffee

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
HE LOOKS SO CUTE

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
he took a sip wtf he looks like a model idk a kwon hyunbin

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
wait

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
HE JUST

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
MADE A FACE

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
did my coffee-making skills fail me.....

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
i am a disappointment to the family

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
we'll never get married and raise 10 kids in a home with a white picket fence now

ong's bae (@realdefdanik)  
isn't that anatomically impossible

dan's bae (@NOTgonghongung)  
let a man dream, daniel.

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
i am in mourning

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
i can't ever look at him ever again now that he has tasted my foul-tasting coffee

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
wait

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
he's?? taking another sip????

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
he made th e s ame face what the fuck

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
how do i feel about this

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
was he giving it a second chance

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
will he give me a second chance to make him another cup

bae jinold (@uwishiwasurbae)  
update: jihoon got his phone taken away by joohyun noona

bae jinold (@uwishiwasurbae)  
ooo SHIT joohyun told him to go clean up

bae jinold (@uwishiwasurbae)  
he's cleaning everywhere EXCEPT the area near guanlin

bae jinold (@uwishiwasurbae)  
he's even mopping wtf i didn't even know he knew what a mop was

bae jinold (@uwishiwasurbae)  
LOL JOOHYUN NOONA JUST TOLD HIM TO CLEAR GUANLIN'S PLATE

bae jinold (@uwishiwasurbae)  
HE'S SO RED WOOJIN'S HAIR IS SHAKING

bae jinold (@uwishiwasurbae)  
HE FELL FLAT ON HIS ASS

bae jinold (@uwishiwasurbae)  
GUANLIN IS LOOKING AT HIM

bae jinold (@uwishiwasurbae)  
HE TOOK GUANLIN'S PLATE AND TRIED TO RUN OUT THE CAFE TO CLEAR THE TABLES OUTSIDE BUT SLAMMED STRAIGHT INTO THE GLASS DOOR

bae jinold (@uwishiwasurbae)  
oh no bby what is you doin


	2. jihoon is a flop and everyone agrees

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
i come back to find out that my own best friend has documented my absolute humiliation on the internet dot com

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
ok it's not my fucking fault this man is... so....???? 

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
GLASS DOORS ARE EASY TO WALK INTO

 

lin (@guanlin0925)  
lol on my first day of college i see someone fall and then walk into a glass door

lin (@guanlin0925)  
is this what college is like?

lin (@guanlin0925)  
he's cute though

magu^2 (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) (@hwiparam)   
omg you didn't tell me you already reached the campus??

magu^2 (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) (@hwiparam)  
are you at the coffee shop? i'll come look for u thereヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

lin (@guanlin0925)  
i did tell u... 

lin (@guanlin0925)  
i texted u 4 times but u were livetweeting your reaction to loona

lin (@guanlin0925)  
okay!!!

magu^2 (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) (@hwiparam)  
there are cute boys at the coffee shop?? 

magu^2 (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) (@hwiparam)  
i'm nyooming there right now

 

bae jinold (@uwishiwasurbae)  
i saw a man so beautiful I started crying?

bae jinold (@uwishiwasurbae)  
i immediately felt compelled to give them the nine dollars i had in in the tip jar and say 'you are the best looking person i have ever seen so i think you deserve it'

bae jinold (@uwishiwasurbae)   
i'm genuinely shaking from under the counter which is where i'm typing this right now

 

bae jinold (@uwishiwasurbae)   
he ordered a caramel frappe... 

bae jinold (@uwishiwasurbae)   
i want to make it but honestly i'm not sure if i'll be able to do it without spilling hot coffee all over myself

bae jinold (@uwishiwasurbae)   
o fuc he just leaned over and asked if i was ok

bae jinold (@uwishiwasurbae)   
GOTT A B;AST i CANT LOOK A THE SUN WITHOUT ECLIPSE G L ASSES 

 

yerm!!! (@yerimies)  
lol why did jinyoung just walk into the breakroom to take jihoon's ugly ass sunglasses

 

magu^2 (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) (@hwiparam)  
i hate sunglasses

magu^2 (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) (@hwiparam)  
how dare they cover Cute Barista's face

magu^2 (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) (@hwiparam)  
his face is already tiny enough as it is why is he covering it with the ugliest pair of pink sunglasses i've ever seen

magu^2 (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) (@hwiparam)  
oh ok he's coming over to linnie and my table gotta act COOL

 

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
bae jinyoung is a weak bitch : tea thread

JEOJANG IS DEAD (@thesuperiorpark)  
[video attached]

transcript:

jihoon: jinyoung? 

_ he knocks on the door- there's a scuffling sound inside. the phone is pressed closer to the door. _

jinyoung: leave me alone.

jihoon: are you crying?

jinyoung: yes.

jihoon: why are you crying?

jinyoung: he's... 

_ he's crying even louder _

jinyoung: he's nunbusyeo shining... shining... i want him to pick me...but mr magu picked guanlin

video is abruptly cut off as jinyoung screams from inside the breakroom

 

Hwang Minhyun (@emperorhwang)  
i thought that was jaehwan laughing at the end of the video

Hwang Minhyun (@emperorhwang)  
But if we're talking about the same Guanlin, I think Seonho knows him.

Hwang Minhyun (@emperorhwang)  
I don't think Guanlin is dating anyone. He laughed in Seonho's face when Seonho asked if he had a girlfriend.

bae jinold (@uwishiwasurbae)  
suddenly i'm like jaehwan

bae jinold (@uwishiwasurbae)  
my religion is hwang minhyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> die, mistre bae!!!! 
> 
> also pls talk to me in the comments haha i'm Lonely


End file.
